


Heaven and Moon

by crylorenaissance



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Hmm this is sad, a work in progress that I am finally posting after a year of working with it, and some trademark sass, but also has funny parts, fighting the first order, stolen droids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: What do you do when a man don't love you?Well, you fight his organization, hook up with a criminal on Canto Bight, dye your hair, make some new friends and cry in between all that excitement.





	1. Chapter 1

“I am taking a short break and traveling to a different planet for a while. The General has given me permission due to mental reasons and I don’t know when I’ll be back. However, I will still be in contact,” Lita explained to Sal, the head engineer. She was his second in command and had been for years. She had been one of his first trainees.   
“Is it because of that boy and your arm?”   
“Yeah, I want to take some time to recover mentally. I’m only expecting two or three months, but don’t be alarmed if I stay longer.”   
“I sure as hell won’t be replacing you, kid.”   
“Thanks, Sal.”   
Sal had been the last one Lita told. She went to the hangar, exchanged a few words with Poe and left. Though it had been nearly five years, Lita still had issues that resurfaced annually regarding the incident where she lost her arm and Ben leaving her. She wanted that fixed. 

Her destination was Canto Bight. A planet full of casinos and open fields. The people there were vain and worried more about appearances than emotion. That was exactly what Lita needed. Nobody would pry into her personal life and problems. Maybe she could forget the pain. Forget what Ben Solo had done to her. Forget the monster he had become.   
Canto Bight was well lit and seemed almost glittery, like the finest jewel. The people in the casino were all modified in some way and dressed in finery, dripping with jewels. The bar wasn’t occupied except for one man who didn’t quite fit in.   
Lita sat at the opposite end, but was sure to catch his attention first. She succeeded and caught him watching her in her peripheral while ordering a drink.   
He ordered another round, calling the barkeep over and asked about Lita, all while keeping an eye on her. The barkeep shrugged and poured the drink before going to clean something up and get drinks for a few waiters.    
“You know, I don’t bite. Unless you ask nicely,” Lita told him while the bartender was talking to the waiters. “You can come closer.” She had turned on the stool, crossing her legs and leaning forward slightly. He got off his stool and sat at the one beside Lita, angling himself to face her.   
“What’s your name, stranger?”   
He thought back to the nickname so many had given him. The only thing that fit someone like him.   
“DJ.”   
“Lita. So, why have you spent the past few minutes eye-fucking me, DJ?”   
The bartender shot a glare in her direction, overhearing their conversation.   
He shrugged and said, “I like pretty women who can handle their liquor.”   
“I can hold more than liquor,” Lita said, throwing back the rest of her drink and drawing attention to her neck. “And you don’t have to just use your eyes.”   
It went on for hours. Drinking, flirting, disturbing the bartender.   
“My tab, sir,” DJ slurred at the man. The bartender rolled his eyes and put the data in a long list he knew would never be paid. He helped Lita down from her stool and had an arm slung loosely around her shoulders to find the room he needed.   
It was an unused room in the attached resort DJ had managed to break into and claim as his own. The arrangement wouldn’t last long and he would return to his broken down ship but this was his home for now.   
Lita nearly tripped when she walked in and sat on the unmade bed, taking off her jacket and letting her hair down.   
“So did you bring me back here expecting something?” Lita stood and walked over to where DJ was standing, stepping up onto the chair beside him. They stood face to face and Lita glanced at the cap he wore before taking it off his head and putting it on her own. She caught her reflection in the mirror behind DJ and added, “I think it suits me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “What do you think?”   
“Looks very g-g-good, d-dollface.”   
“What if I got rid of everything else?”   
DJ leaned forward, lips brushing against Lita’s neck and stubble scratching her skin before answering, “Show me.”   
“Get on the bed,” Lita ordered, lightly pushing him away. DJ obeyed, stripping off his shirt and jacket as he went. Lita stepped down from the chair and began unbuttoning her blouse before standing at the foot of the bed. “Are you sure you can show me a good time? I have very high standards,” Lita said, leaning forward on the bed.    
“Come here and see for yourself, doll.”   
She smirked and crawled over him, straddling DJ’s lap. She shrugged the blouse off of her shoulders before leaning down to kiss him.   
  


***

  
Lita pulled the sheets tighter around herself and pressed her back into DJ’s chest. It was cold. There was no sound coming from the casino. That meant it was early.   
“DJ?”   
He hummed in response, his face burrowing against Lita’s neck as he kissed down to her shoulder and back up again.    
“Appearance wise, how could I fit in more around here?”   
“Modification.”   
“Nothing drastic.”   
“Hair d-d-dye is popular.”   
It was decided. There was a place DJ knew that did minor modifications for cheap.   
“They have every color you’d want, d-d-doll.”   
When they showed up, Lita nervously glanced around, twisting her ring and fiddling with the hem of her shirt.   
DJ went with her when they called her back, watching closely as they applied various serums to her hair. Lita looked through the different colors they had before deciding on one.   
Her hair had always been long. It was long, silky and very thick, hanging below her waist and always pinned up and away from her face.   
When they had finished, Lita faced DJ. Her hair was still long but was a vibrant shade of silvery-lavender   
“So?”   
He took a section and ran his fingers through it, allowing it to fall back down. It was still soft.   
“Like a lady of society.”   
“Is that good?”   
“Decide for yourself, sweetheart.”   
Back at the resort, the room they had been using was closed off.   
“So, where are we going to sleep now?” Lita asked.   
“I have a ship.”   
The ship, in all honesty, suited their needs better. They didn’t feel the need to be as quiet.   
Over the following months, the nature of their relationship changed. It had started as something purely physical. Then DJ started bringing Lita gifts from his runs stealing from people. Rings, necklaces, anything small really. They acted like a couple. And she was starting to feel something for him.    
“Sweetheart, I’m home!”   
Lita had been sitting in the pilot’s seat, watching out over the beach from the cliff where the ship was parked.   
“Hey, love. I’m up here!”   
DJ climbed the ladder and emerged from the trapdoor as Lita turned to face him. She had been thinking about Ben. Ironic that she came to forget him and was now thinking of him once more.   
“DJ, I might have to leave soon.”   
She couldn’t deal with having feelings for another man. After Ben, every one night stand and relationship felt wrong.   
Her relationship with DJ felt very wrong. All the sex, as good as it was, sometimes left Lita feeling horrible. She felt, oddly, like she was cheating on Ben, which wasn’t the case.   
This time, however, she felt no remorse about it. All of those negative feelings she had felt about herself were gone.   
“Come on, baby, scream my name,” DJ growled against Lita’s neck.   
“Ben!”   
_ Fuuuuuuuck _ .   
DJ didn’t seem to notice until they were done. Lita’s breathing was hard and she clutched the sheets to her body, staring at the ceiling. She fucked up. She fucked up  _ bad _ .    
“Ben? You wanna explain that, d-d-dollface?”   
“My ex. He called me ‘baby,’ and I’ve never had anyone else call me that. I’m sorry, DJ,” Lita explained, her voice breaking as she broke down. Her breathing became high-pitched gasps as she cried, covering the lower half of her face.   
Lita had to leave. She couldn’t even look at DJ before they went to bed.   
She packed up her things in the morning. DJ was sitting in the cockpit when she climbed up there to sweep for any of her belongings.   
“DJ?” Lita knew he was listening. “I love you. And I need to leave because I don’t want to hurt you or get hurt again.”   
DJ turned the chair to face her and motioned for Lita to sit on his lap, which she did.   
“Maybe we can meet up next time you swing through. Love ya, d-d-doll.”   
Lita kissed him one last time, lingering as long as she could before pulling away and leaving him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Canto Bight was fun, but D'Qar is home. Time for some real drama to start.

"I really don't want to meet with the General about this," Lita told Poe. She had only been back from Canto Bight for a few months. "Knowing that  _ he's _ out there killing our people is a very sensitive topic. Even more so when he kills one of our top ranking officers and that officer happens to be my direct superior."   
"Do you think General Organa will give you his job?" Poe asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes as they quickly made their way across base. "You are the best engineer we have now." Sal Loren, the late head engineer, had been Lita’s direct superior. He had started training her when she was fifteen and now, thirteen years later, she had been his right hand. It would, honestly, make a lot more sense for her to become the Resistance’s head engineer.    
"I don't want to think about it right now. I really just want to get to this meeting," Lita said, walking a lot faster in order to keep up with Poe. "Alright, wish me luck," she told him as they reached the door. Poe hugged Lita and kissed her forehead.

“You’ll do great. Get in there!”   
"Good day, General," Lita greeted Leia as she entered.   
"Good day, officer. Take a seat." Lita obeyed and sat across from Leia. "I am very sorry about what happened to your supervisor. In the wake of this tragedy, we have been left without a head engineer. I called you here to promote you to the position. Do you accept?"   
General Organa  _ actually  _ wanted her to be the head engineer for the galactic resistance. She weighed the options as Leia stared expectantly.    
"Officer Cetrye?" Leia asked, eyebrow raised.   
"Yes, I accept."   
  


***   
  


"Head engineer? That's great!" Lita's mother said, her high-pitched voice drawing the attention of a few of the other medics. "Why are you so upset?"   
"My supervisor was murdered by the First Order. That's the only reason I got this job," Lita replied, swinging her legs as she sat atop the exam table.   
"Right."   
"I guess my issue with this is that the person who trained me is dead and they want me to take over right away. He not only trained me, but he fucking made a prosthetic arm for me so I could still work! I'm never going to live up to his precedent."   
Dr. Cetrye sighed and handed her daughter the bacta patches she wanted.   
"You're going to do a great job. I can guarantee it. You're a Cetrye, we've all done great things."   
"Except not Caelum," Lita snorted.   
"Your brother is the exception," her mother laughed. In reality, Caelum was very good at what he did as a hacker. They just liked to make fun of him.   
"So, I was thinking about it and figured we just shouldn't speak of this ever again."   
"Why?"   
"I just had a panic attack and mental breakdown about getting a job. I was hysterical over getting the job I've wanted since I was little."   
"Lita, your mentor was just killed and you were worried about taking over for him."

Lita walked by each of the parked X-Wings to one in particular.   
"Dameron, I got the job."   
"Lita, that's great!" Poe shouted, hugging his friend and picking her up in the process.   
"Thank you! Where's Rami?"   
"Great question. I have no idea."   
"They always seem to disappear." Lita looked across the hangar to look for her friend, but didn't see them. "I start tomorrow. Tonight, I have to figure out how to tell the others about all of this."   
"You'll do fine, buddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some misadventures on a new planet bring around an old lover and open some semi-healed wounds.

A month into the job and Lita kept getting reports of ships going missing because of the First Order. Well, “missing” really seemed a bit weak. Most of them were destroyed in action.   
"Maker have mercy," she muttered as another report was sent to her datapad.   
Leia walked onto the hangar as Lita locked the tablet.   
"Fifth one this week!" Leia exclaimed.   
"Why do they want our ships and pilots?"   
"They're trying to break us down. It is all to make us surrender. If we lose people, we lose morale and they win."   
"Well, they can knock it off now. They got their point across. I'm close to breaking."   
Leia sighed. She knew Lita was always stressed, but this was making it a lot worse.   
"Don't break just yet. We'll get them first, Cetrye."   
"Damn right we will."   
Lita went through her day filling in reports, checking the work of the others and trying to keep her anxiety at bay.   
"Now is not the time," she muttered.   
New message.   
_ Poe Dameron: Meet us behind the cafeteria. _   
Lita rolled her eyes and replied.    
_ Lita Cetrye: I'll be there in a moment. _   
She sighed and pulled her jacket on. Her hair had already been taken out of its braid, but it would have to do.   
Running across base from her quarters would get her there quickly enough.   
Rami, Poe, Jessika and Snap were all waiting for her. BB-8 was stationed beside Poe's feet.   
"What's up? What-" Lita pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did you break this time?"   
"Ok, last time something broke, it wasn't us!" Snap insisted. "We didn't break anything."   
Rami signed in agreement.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Well, we never got to celebrate you getting the job you've wanted since you were small. Not that you aren-"   
"Do not make jokes about my height, Jessika."   
"Anyway, we are going off base, with permission from the General, to celebrate."   
"Alright! As long as I don't lose another limb, I'm in."   
"We will keep you in our sights the entire night," Poe promised.   
The group started heading to the hangar when a ship was making a very unstable approach at landing. Smoke was streaming from the tail of the X-Wing and the faint glow of flame could be seen.   
Alarms blared as red lights flashed.   
"Shit!" Lita shouted. "Dameron, come with me!" She and Poe ran towards the hangar and Rami ran after them. BB rolled behind Rami.   
The ship crashed into the duracrete and the three shielded their faces from the explosion.   
Officers started scrambling around the hangar, trying to put out the fire and see if the pilot could be saved.   
Leia ran up to the scene and over to Poe, Lita and Rami.   
"What did you see?" she shouted over the din, signing as she did.   
"General, the ship had been shot earlier and the pilot was trying to land. They crashed," Poe told Leia.   
"First Order?"   
"I believe so, ma’am."

It had gone too far now.   
  


***

 

"One of our pilots has been stranded on a planet in the Hosnian System. Their ship has crashed and we need an engineer out there."  
Lita stared at Leia in disbelief.  
"You want _me_ out there?"  
"Yes. Officer, is there a problem?"  
"No." _Yes. Maybe the fact that I lost an arm last time I went off base for repairs._ _  
_"Good. I'll have Dameron fly with you."  
"General, I can fly a ship. Does Dameron have to come?"  
"I'd prefer two of you out there for safety. I can send someone else."  
"I'd rather not put Dameron in harm's way. Keep him here and someone else with me."  
"I understand your concern. I will alert another pilot."  
That other pilot happened to be Sorn Croft. _Kill me._   
"Anyone else begging for death's sweet embrace?" Lita asked Poe, Snap and Jessika as she walked across the hangar.  
"What's wrong?" Poe asked.  
"The reason I lost my arm is flying me to a planet in the Hosnian System to do a rescue mission."  
"Croft?!" Jessika asked, disgusted. Sorn Croft was the base’s resident fuckboy and Lita’s ex-boyfriend. Well, one of many, along with many ex-girlfriends.  
"Yeah."  
"Didn't you break up with him because he wanted to hook up with Jessika and because he made fun of-" Snap stopped talking as Lita nodded.  
"I have to go. I'll see you guys later."  
"Looking good, Cetrye," Sorn commented, leaning against his ship.  
"Don't start, Croft," Lita replied, putting her hand up to silence him.  
"You wanna know what I find funny?" he asked as Lita climbed into the ship.  
"Not really."  
"The fact that we haven't fucked yet. You’ll open your legs to anyone.”  
"I have standards," Lita replied simply. "I will file a report with the General against you under sexual harassment. Don't test me."  
The flight was going to be painful.  
"Y'know, you gave it away to Solo, why am I so different?"  
"That's a very long list. Also, I will fucking shoot you if you keep talking to me like that."  
"Watch it, Cetrye, I'll leave you on that planet."  
"And what would you tell General Organa when you come back without me? 'I'm sorry, General, but she denied my disgusting advances so I left her to die.' I don't see that going well for you."  
Silence. He stopped talking for the majority of the flight.  
"Go lower," Lita told him, looking out the window. She saw the ship in a small clearing of the forest below. "There!"  
Sorn started landing the ship as Lita sent a message to Leia. He landed the ship a lot harder than he should have and Lita jumped out to check out the crashed X-Wing.  
"Where's the pilot?" Sorn shouted, sitting on the wing of his ship.  
"Don't know. Have your blaster ready." Lita was starting to get suspicious.   
A deafening roar filled the air as a shadow passed over the two officers.  
"Oh, shit," Lita muttered. The First Order had ships to occupy the planet.  
"Looks like we're gonna have a party," Sorn commented.  
"Croft, send a message to the General. Tell her the First Order's here and the pilot is missing."  
Sorn ducked into his ship and Lita looked around for any sign of movement.  
"I'm armed. I'm going to look for the pilot."  
Lita set out into the forest to look for the missing rebel pilot.  
"Look for any Resistance officers!" A Stormtrooper in chrome armor was ordering troops to search the area. She didn’t do anything, only marched around to order others to do her bidding.  
There he was. Commander of the First Order. Traitor to the Resistance. Kylo Ren.  
"Any signs of the rebel scum?" he asked the special Stormtrooper.  
"No. We saw two of their ships as we flew over. There could be more."  
 _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_  
"I sense another," Ren muttered. Lita pressed herself behind a tree as he looked in her direction. "I'll find the rebel. You command the troops."  
Heavy footsteps approaching. _Run!_ Lita sprinted from her hiding place. She tried her best navigating through the forest and dodging any low-hanging limbs.  
 _Duck, jump, don't trip, don't trip!_ _  
_Lita was panting for air but kept running. She looked back and saw he wasn't there. She looked around in fear. No one was around.  
Pressure began building behind her eyes. Lita felt him. He was trying to access her memories.  
 _Standing in the rain sobbing as he left. Poe holding her as she hid away in her quarters. Rami comforting her under her tree. Training. Screaming in agony as her arm was shot. Getting fitted for her new prosthetic. Promotion._ _  
_Deeper still. _Tears streaming from her eyes._ _  
_ _Coming out. Various partners breaking up with her or vice versa. Jealous best friend. Always making time for him. Comforting him after he got a black eye. Going over customs of different species in preparation for a political party. She looked beautiful that night. Long purple dress, hair pulled back with braids. Talking in a courtyard. Taking a walk. Kiss. His first. Sneaking away from his parents._ _  
_Something distracted him before he could keep pressing into her mind.  
"Easy!" Sorn shouted as a few Stormtroopers shoved him towards Lita.  
"We found another one lurking in the woods, Commander Ren!"  
"Not alone, hm?" Sorn asked Lita, seeing her company.   
"Ok, now is _really_ not the time, Croft!"  
Eyes narrowed behind the mask. Press into his mind.  
Pleased that he never saw him with Lita romantically in the memories, Ren released the pressure. Croft still remained to be a thorn in his side.  
Another member of the First Order strutted over.  
"Oh, you found the rebels, Ren."  
"General, they were here looking for a missing pilot."  
"Well, they won't find him alive. We found him and immediately neutralized him."  
Lita stumbled backwards a bit as the General walked towards them.  
"What are we going to do with them? Kill them, too?"  
"No."  
"Have you gone soft, Ren?" Hux was eyeing the two prisoners in front of him. "At least kill him," Hux told Ren, nodding towards Sorn.  
"And the girl?"  
"I could find a use or two for her," he replied, smirking.  
"You touch me and I will fucking castrate you," Lita snarled.  
"That's no way to talk to the man trying to spare your life."  
"If he has you hostage, it is."  
"Have it your way, then." He pulled out a blaster and aimed it at the two.  
"Well, Croft, I’ll see you on the other side," Lita said. She glanced over at Sorn. He gave a short nod in response.  
"Ren, go back to the ship. I'll handle this," Hux ordered. "One last opportunity to spare yourselves." Lita and Sorn braced themselves to be executed. "Have it your way, then."  
“Wait.” _Thank the maker for that distorted voice for once._ “Bring them back.” __Never mind, I changed my mind, fuck you.

The soldiers dragged Lita and Sorn towards their ship.

“You're fucking pathetic and our General  _ will _ send for us!” Sorn shouted.

Ren stopped and the soldiers followed suit. He whipped out his lightsaber and it crackled to life. Lita tried distancing herself from both of them, allowing a yelp to slip out. Ren turned his attention to her and didn't even sheath the weapon as he approached Lita. He raised his free hand and Lita flinched away as his hand neared her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of a hit, but felt nothing.

“Cetrye, the commander seems to have a soft spot for you.”

“Sorn,” Lita warned.

Kylo turned his attention back to Croft and slashed open his leg. Lita pushed back against the soldier and they shoved her forward.

Their walk back was short and silent. They were both put in cells in the command shuttle. Lita had pressed herself into the far corner and had her head against her knees. Nobody could see her cry, but that wouldn't stop her from actually doing it.

“Cetrye!”

“You fucking caused this! You son of a bitch!” Lita shouted, picking her head up.

“Easy!”

She went back to her original position and ignored her fellow prisoner.

When they were taken to separate interrogation rooms on the Star Destroyer, Lita gave the guards as much trouble as possible without being killed. She went limp and made them work harder to get her to the room.

When the door slid open, Lita maintained a neutral expression.

“Head engineer?”

Silence.

“That's quite the accomplishment.”

Nothing.

“You've wanted that since you were young.”

“I loved you.”

Now it was his turn to be silent.

“Hell, I  _ still _ love you. But I fucking hate everything you've become.”

“I became this because of what my family did to me!”

“What, Ben? Love you? Want the best for you? You fucked off to this place so you could sulk! Your family had  _ nothing _ to do with it!”

He was still silent.

“Take off that mask. I want to see your face.”

The lock on the mask clicked and hissed before Ben took off the helmet.

“Are you happy?”

“Absolutely not! This isn't you.”

Normally, Lita had a strategy for when she was taken hostage. She would cry and tell them to kill her, only to attempt escape or fighting back. That strategy wouldn't work in this situation.

“Lita-”

“No.”

“Listen to m-”

“No! If you want to win my favor, release me!”

“Releasing a hostage?”

“Hostage? Is that what I am to you, Ben?”

That caught him off guard and he had to think about his response.

“Wrong answer.”

The tense silence didn't help the situation in the slightest. Lita studied the expressions on Ben’s face. His lower lip had started to quiver under her scrutiny. Her gaze’s intensity was almost scary. If looks could kill, Ben Solo would be six feet under.

He took a step forward.

“If you're going to kill me, get it over with.”

Lita squeezed her eyes shut when he rushed forward and grabbed either side of the chair.

She couldn't hear any weapons or feel pain, only the familiar feeling of lips against hers. When Lita processed what was going on and opened her eyes, she used her only defense while strapped to the chair. She bit his lower lip to get Ben away from her.

“If you think kissing me will make me forgive you, you're mistaken, Commander Ren.”

“You're being cold and I assumed it would remind you of how we used to be. Unless that other man in your memories is better than me now? DJ, was his name?”

“ _ You're _ the one who fucked it up! Do not try to blame  _ me _ for your misdoings.” She wouldn’t acknowledge his questions about DJ.

“The Resistance and Jedi turned me into what I am.”

“A monster? That is all you are. And the Resistance and Jedi had  _ nothing  _ to do with it.”

Ben backed away and grabbed his helmet before exiting in a flourish.

“I'm right and you know it!” Lita shouted before the door closed it.

The lights flickered overhead and a voice came over a speaker.

“All maintenance and mechanics to the interrogation wing. There's been an incident.”

_ Some things never change. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's... been awhile. Anyway, here's a chpater that's just been sitting in my document waiting for me.  
> Sorn and Lita are still with the First Order and they're starting to get anxious about leaving.

Fear. It had been two days since Lita and Sorn were taken captive by the First Order. They’d been interrogated by multiple officers, tortured in different ways and fed shitty food. At least Sorn had gotten proper medical attention for his leg. He still had a limp, but it was healing. 

“Tell us your base’s location.”

“Go to hell!”

The officer punched Lita in the jaw and her defense was to spit the blood in his face.

“Fuck you.”

The door slid open.

“That is enough. Ren wants this one handled with care.”

_ Why did he send the ginger general? _

The officer left and the general, whose name Lita didn’t care to remember rounded the chair to stand before Lita.

“You have been withholding information.”

“Have I?”

“Do not get smart with me,” he sneered.

“Actually, general, I’m dumbing myself down for you. I don’t think fascists are capable of getting to my level of intellect.”

That earned her a slap across the face. It was sharp and left her cheek stinging.

“I simply want to restore order to the galaxy. And part of that is wiping out your disgusting rebellion.”

“Sounds like fascist nonsense.”

He raised his hand again.

“The commander said to handle me with care. You don’t want to be on the receiving end of  _ another  _ meltdown, do you? Your ship’s already taken enough damage.”

His hand lowered slightly and Lita kept her guard up but came up with a plan.

“General, I have to use the refresher.”

“Wait. There’s a schedule to make sure you and your cohort don’t decide to escape.”

“I don’t think this is very careful. How about you get Commander Ren on the commlink and let me tell him how you keep mistreating his  _ special  _ hostage.” Lita paused. “I need to use the refresher,” she repeated.

Hux released the locks begrudgingly but kept Lita shackled. The cuffs were some high tech mechanism and were nearly too heavy for Lita. The corridor only had a few other guards in it and they were all occupied. She stopped a few feet in front of Hux.

“What  _ now?! _ ”

Lita turned slowly to face him.

“General, you  _ really  _ should’ve sent someone more armored to escort me.” Lita swung her arms upward and hit Hux in the jaw, knocking him off balance and onto his ass. “Give me the key.”

Hux drew his blaster and aimed it at Lita’s head. She kicked him in the chest to knock him back and kicked the blaster from his hands when he was down.

“The key,” she growled.

“You would have to kill me for it.”

Lita landed another kick and hit him in the side of the head.

One of the Stormtroopers looked over and Lita froze when they started walking over.

“What are you doing?”

Lita stayed silent and backed up.

“You don’t have to be afraid. What do you need?”

“T-the key to these cuffs.”

“I have one.”

“Won’t you be killed for insubordination?”

He hesitated but instantly went back to unlocking Lita’s binds.

“Thanks. What’s your name?”

“FN-2187.”

“I’m Lita. You’re not too bad, FN. You know where the other Resistance fighter is?”

“He’s in the cell a few doors down. Number 67. The code is 7519.”

“Thanks.”

Lita went to Sorn’s cell and opened the door.

“What? You’re back to torture me for not talking again?”

“Nope. Here to free your ass.”

“Cetrye, how’d you-?”

“I kicked the general’s ass and a stormtrooper helped me out. Let’s go.”

Lita looked at the locking system. She knew from Rami’s research that shooting or breaking the panel would override the system.

“Here goes nothing,” she muttered, grabbing her blaster and shooting the small keypad and screen. There was a pop and sparks flew from the wall. She heard the locks click open and ran into the corridor as alarms started blaring.

“Nice fuckin’ work, genius. How’re we gonna get out of here?”

“You’re a pilot. I’ll hotwire a ship if you fly.”

“You got yourself a deal, Officer.”

“Well, hurry up or else we’ll be killed.”

Sorn grabbed Lita’s wrist and checked the corridor before pulling her along behind him and trying to stay as quiet and hidden as possible.

“Croft, someone’s coming,” Lita gasped, barely getting the words out as she struggled to breathe. Sorn turned quickly and found an opening where they could hide. Lita pressed herself into the corner while Sorn stood in front of her, glancing out into the corridor. The opening seemed to be a storage closet of sorts.

“Is it clear?”

“No. There are at least eight officers out there. We’ll have to wait it out or fight.”

The corridor they were in went dark and was only illuminated by the red emergency lights that flashed.

“We have gone under lockdown until the resistance hostages have been found,” a voice announced. “They must be taken alive.”

“You got a new plan, Cetrye?”

“Blend in.”

“With  _ what? _ ”

“Uniforms,” Lita replied, holding up a uniform for Sorn. She looked through all of them.

“Is there a height requirement for fascists?” Lita asked in frustration, looking at all of the pants that were too long for her. She grabbed the smallest pair she could find and cuffed the legs to make them an appropriate height.

“Hair, Cetrye.”

“Fuck.”

“I’ll dress as one of them and act like I’m escorting you.”

Lita dropped the uniform and let Sorn keep her in a restrictive hold to walk her out.

“Stay calm,” he said lowly as they approached a high ranking officer. A lieutenant, if the symbols were the same here. “I was able to find one of the rebels, the other seems to have escaped.”

“Take her to the general, he will know what to do.”

Sorn tensed, gripping Lita’s wrists tighter.

“No need, lieutenant. Ren seems to have taken a liking to her. She should be placed in a higher security cell until he decides exactly what he wants done.”

The general had walked up behind Sorn, who kept his face hidden with the uniform’s cap. There was a bruise forming on the general’s temple and a cut on his chin and jaw from when Lita had hit him. 

“Officer, take her to the high security cells on one of the lower decks and get to the tailor. No uniform should be that ill-fitting.”

The uniform, in reality, was just a little too baggy on Sorn.

Never mind that, though. There were more pressing matters than Sorn’s inability to fill out a uniform.

“Yes, sir.”

He nudged Lita and they went in the opposite direction of the real officers.

“Any idea where the hangar is?”

“I don’t know, Croft. Maybe it’s near that place where all those pilots are headed out of.”

They slipped in unnoticed. Well, they thought they did. A droid, similar to BB-8, had seen them and followed.

Sorn helped Lita into the TIE fighter and she sat in the co-pilot’s seat, starting to rework the wiring on everything.

“Like that?” she asked herself, looking up as the computers powered up. “Perfect.”

The droid had rolled into a back compartment as Sorn opened the large door leading to their escape.

“You can fly through it while it opens!” Lita shouted over the alarms as Sorn ran to the open hatch and jumped in.

“That was fast, Cetrye,” he commented, noticing that everything was powered up and ready to go.

“They have shoddy craftsmanship. It was easy.”

“Loren would be proud.”

“Hurry up and get us out of here.”

Sorn got the ship off the ground as the hangar flooded with First Order officials.

“Sorn, step on it!”

And with that, they were off. Well, there were complications. The officers fired at will and hit part of the ship, damaging it and sending Sorn and Lita reeling. Mostly Lita since she had been standing behind Sorn to make sure the systems were working properly.

“You’re no Dameron, that’s for sure.”

Sorn accelerated the ship and barely made it out of the hangar.

“Launch it into-”

“Already on it.”

Lita heard something hit one of the back walls with a loud metallic thump. She cautiously opened one of the storage doors and raised her blaster, ready to shoot if needed.

It was a droid. The one that had followed them.

“We’ve got a situation,” Lita told Sorn. “A stowaway. I’m gonna have Rami check it when we get back on base.”

They were nearly shot down upon their entrance onto D’Qar.

“Dameron, tell them to hold!” Lita ordered into her commlink. “It’s us!”

The firing ceased and Sorn nearly crashed when landing since the ship had taken so much damage.

They were both taken to the medbay as soon as they exited the ship.

Lita had heavy bruising along her jaw and a cut on her lip. They were both dirty. Lita was still covered in dirt from when she fell in the woods before they were captured and both of them were exceptionally sweaty from their journey.

“We nearly sent for you,” Leia told Lita while they discussed what happened and Lita was being examined. “But when we realized that our rescue party had been captured, we had to rethink that decision. I knew you two would make it. Somehow I knew.”

Leia knew that Lita would have made it out alive. Under the monstrosity he had become, Kylo Ren– no, Ben Solo– was still her son and she knew him. And so did Lita.


End file.
